Lloyd999ify
lloyd999ify is an elevator filmer from Brest, in France. He joined YouTube in June 2011. History Lloyd started being intrested in elevators since 2005 since age 3. He begins his YouTube channel in June 2011. Camera History: Mobiles: * Samsung Galaxy Y || Used from 2013 to July 2015 || Past alternative camera, not used anymore, films in 240p. '(Still have)'' * Samsung Galaxy Ace 4 || Used from July 2015 to January 2017 || Past alternative camera, not used anymore, films in 720p. '(Still have)'' * Samsung Galaxy J3 2016 || Used from Juanary 2017 to April 2018 || Past alternative camera, not used anymore, films in 720p.'(Still have)''' * '''Samsung Galaxy A5 2017 || Used since April 2018 || Alternative ' Filming outside Brest. (*) The difference between a big trip and a small trip is that long journeys last several days unlike small trips that last a day. When lloyd999ify does a small trips he often use the regional express train (TER in french) to visit cities in Brittany region. Long trips* Lyon, France (December 2014) Herbignac, France (June-July 2015) Milan, Italy (August 2014) Milan, Italy (July, 25th 2016 to July, 30th 2016) Futuroscope'' Chasseneuil-du-Poitou,'' France (July 2017) Soulac-sur-Mer, France (July 2017) Marseille, France (7th to 15th of August 2017) London, United Kingdom (December, 27th 2017 to December, 30th 2017) Nantes, France (April, 30th 2018 to May 1st 2018) Planned Long trips Quito, Ecuador (Summer 2019 ?) Small trips* In this section I will put here how many times I went on a city, I will list here the cities I went by using the TER train, alone without my family/friends. '' Landerneau, France ''(10+ times with TER trains) Quimper, France (3 times, one in November 2017, one in March 2018 and one in July 2018, ) Morlaix, France (2 times, one in January 2018 and one in April 2018) St-Brieuc, France(one time, in June 2018) Lorient, France (one time, in August 2018) Planned Small Trips: Rennes, France (October 2018?) Brands filmed * OTIS * KONE * Schindler * ThyssenKrupp * Old Thyssen Elevators (before 1999) * Orona * Westinghouse * ASCEL (France) * CG2A (France) * Roux Combaluzier (France) * Soretex (France) * ABH (France) * CNIM (France) * Elitec (France) * ARVOR (France) * ASPA (France) * SACEM (France) * Artis (France) * and a few other brands... Trivia * He is an elevator filmer from France. * He is one of the largest filmers from France. * Like Benobve, PostTower , Heritage Elevators and The French Elevator Channel, he doesn't like elevators that gets horribly modernized. * He is a huge fan of old elevators. * His favorite brands are Mitsubishi, Westinghouse, Schindler and KONE. * He can speak English & French. * He is the founder of the official Elevator Community Discord. * Other than filming elevators, he's also a trainspotter, he also likes avitation External links *lloyd999ify's YouTube channel *Twitter *Elevator Community Discord Category:Elevator filmers who joined on the Skyscraper Simulator Forum Category:Elevator filmers from France Category:Elevator filmers who has Twitter Category:Elevator filmers who has Facebook